The Transformers Funny and Amazing Dare and Truth
by Chasm-chan
Summary: My sister and I's first story/dare and truth show! :  Come and watch the funny torture of your favorite Transformers characters!
1. Chapter 1

In a dark room, two portals appeared and out of them jumped two girls. One in blue and silver casual clothes, the second in pink with braids. Both had African American skin and black hair. The room itself was pretty big and as the light came on it looked like an extreme home makeover happened there. The girls took a seat, and then turned to the audience.

Roxie: Hi everyone. Glad you made it.

Laurel: Hey, how come you got to start us up?

Roxie: Because A, I'm older, B, you made everyone wait who read about us before, and C, I won the coin toss so not only do I get to start us off but get to introduce the guests.

Laurel: *grumbles* Okay, A, that's NOT FAIR. B, that was YOUR fault. YOU dissed Vocaloids, fans, and Kermit! And C...You're right. I knew I should have called tails. *pouts*

Roxie: *rolls her eyes,* I did not diss Kermit. I said that Big Al sounded like someone socked him in the nose then stuffed a frog down his throat. *then smiles and giggles at her sisters' face.* Aw, buck up sis. You'll go next time.

Roxie then slipped on a cute headset in blue and silver. She then cleared her throat.

Roxie: Welcome everyone to 'The Transformers Funny and Amazing Dare and Truth Show!'. This is Chasm-Chans first thing on here and she and her sister will both be doing this. If it's the purple chasm, then it's Laurel. Blue then it's me. If we're both here, then both sisters have the time to do the show together.

Laurel: *Pulls out her megaphone of AWSOMENESS!* *not through the megaphone* Uhm, she doesn't mean a pink or blue crevice in the earth…

*through megaphone* THIS IS WHERE YOU PEOPLE CAN SEND IN QUESTIONS FOR THE TRANSFORMERS, AND THE HUMANS* OF TRANSFORMERS!

Roxie: OW! Darn it! You don't need to yell with a megaphone!

Laurel: Hush up, you. (Roxie: hush up you, heh.*sticks out her tongue*) *ahem* ANYWAYS, if you send us a question** for a transformer-Autobot or Decepticon, or both- or a human in the transformers universe-strictly from the transformers universe, no fan characters*-There is a chance for you to get it answered! *it's 40/60 that it gets chosen* ALSO! If you send us a dare**...He-he he, if we chose it, the poor soul must do it, or, at least, most of it...We can do up to three questions and dares per person.

Roxie: But we have some rules to say first. This is rated K+ so no overly mature dares or questions will be answered. At some point we might change it but that's the rating for now. If we get a question or dare that we can't understand, we'll mention it, but won't use it. We will skip over it, and then ask the person to explain their dare better, maybe we can use it next time. Now, that's pretty much it, right? *Roxie turned to her sister.*

Laurel: Yep, that's everythi-opps! Oh wait! We forgot to bring in the victims!

Roxie: *smiles* don't you mean guests?

Laurel: *giggles* yeah-no.

Both girls waved their hands and portals appeared high up in the air. Out of one came a white and black Transformer, who, realizing he was high up flipped and landed on his feet. Roxie smiled brightly at the mech.

Roxie: Yay! It's Animated Jazz!

Jazz smiled at that but before he could say anything some shouts were heard and more mechs fell from the portals, two of the three managing to land on their feet. The other three, not so much. Jazz just moved out of the way when the mechs fell on each other. [The ones that fell]

Laurel: Yay! The victim's have-SOUNDWAAAAAAAAAAAAAVE!

Soundwave looked up, looking at the girl who said his name. "Why am I-"

Laurel:*runs up and pounces on the huge mechs head, somehow* G1 Soundwave! Ohhh, Soundy, I'm gonna have tons of fun with you...:D

Soundwave: Um...Oh...slag.

Laurel: *hugs as much as his head as she can* Roxie, have fun with the others, me and Soundy are gonna have a loooooong chat...! *kisses Soundwave's face plate.*

Roxie: 0.0 Oh boy. Please, do that in the back room please.

Laurel: Great idea! *Drags Soundwave to the back room in chibi mode, giving him time to only say "Help" before the door closed and locked.*

Roxie: um…ok! Uhh, I guess I should say hi. Hi Jazz, Animated Optimus, Animated Megatron, and-

Sentinel: where the Allspark am I?

Roxie sighed: And Animated Sentinel. *mutters* man how I want to kill you…

Sentinel: Hey! I asked you a question ORGANITC!

Optimus: *sighs* I would like to know that as well. And it's ORGANIC, Sentinel.

Roxie: Well, since you asked so nicely, and you're not Sentinel Stupido-

Sentinel: HEY!

Roxie: Shut up you! Muzzle! *a muzzle appeared over Sentinels' mouth and he started trying to rip it off.* To answer your question, Optimus, you guys are a part of my sister and I's show. People will send in dares and questions for you guys to answer and the rule is you have too do them. And-what the heck is Sentinel doing? *Sentinel was running around like a headless chicken, his muffled scream was just able to by heard and made the others laugh.* Oh how I love to hate you, Sen. I hate you more than I hate Megatron.

Megatron: *Raises an eyebrow*

Optimus, Jazz, Sentinel (who stops running and is hard to understand): Really?

Roxie: *Nods* yep. Personally, I love how hot and awesome he looks when he transforms into robot mode. It's so smooth it made my sister and I freeze up and then rewind the part of the episode over and over. *tries to stifle her laughter at the Autobots' faces while Megatron looks smug.*

Megatron: I knew I was sexy. *Smile twinkles and somewhere some fangirls have fainted*

Roxie, Optimus, Jazz, Sentinel: 0.0

Roxie: Poor fangirls. I'm sure some of them had a heart attack just now. *Clears thoat.* Um ok, viewers. Just send your questions and dares for these guys and when I get my sister to set free Soundwave, we'll get back to you. Bye!

Laurel: *sticks her head out the door.* Me and my adorable Soundy'll be waiting *shifty eyes*

Soundwave: *sticks his head out to and looks panicked, but its hard to see with his mask* ...Help...Me...Now.

Megatron: I'd vote to squish these fleshlings if they hadn't just called me sexy.

Roxie: *in head* ~Technically, we didn't call 'im sexy, but OH WELL!~ Oh, thanks for reminding me.

Roxie clapped her hands and suddenly the transformers all shrunk down to the size of a tall human.

Roxie: can't have you guys run out or squish us or anything. Oh, and you guys, (unfortunately) can not kill each other. Which, sadly, means Sentinel must live. *Evil Smile and Face* But, I'm not saying the viewers can't say you can. *Normal face.* Well, bye everyone!

Laurel: Bye! And thanks sis! Now…to get back to my talk.

Soundwave: …HELP...

THE END! FOR NOW!


	2. Chapter 2

A swirl of colors like in Doogle appears and when it hit the ground a teenaged girl was seen. She lands on her feet and brushes herself off as the lights disappear. The girl then turned to the audience and bowed.

Roxie: Hello everyone and welcome back those who have seen our show!

The audience cheers and Roxie waves.

Roxie: for those who don't know, my name is Roxie and I'm co host of this show. My sister, the other host, is…well I'm not sure where she is. She never came home last night. *shrugs* oh well, she can take care of herself. Now, I have to wake up the victims. I think I put them in one of the back rooms so they don't wreck anything.

Roxie walked to the back room turned bedroom and opened it slowly. She peered in and watched the mechs as they sat around.

Sentinel: how long do you think we'll be stuck here with this Decepticon and those organics?

Roxie: *face palmed.* *mutters* why did I have to take off the muzzle? Oh yeah, so he could eat. Dang it.

Roxie then walked in the room and spoke into her headset, her voice now magnified.

Roxie: hello boys! Its time for the next, mostly first episode of The Transformers Funny and Amazing Dare and Truth. I want all of you in the main room now so we can get it over with.

Jazz: hey little lady, when can we get back home?

Roxie: Soon Jazz. Don't worry, I'll at lest let you guys go home as soon as its time. Now, where is my sister?

Laurel: I'm right here!

Roxie: *jumps* Ah! Where did YOU come from?

Laurel: *Laughs* I was in the other room then walked out a few minutes ago.

Roxie: *growls as the others laugh* Yeah yeah, laugh it up. So, laurel, where is Soundwave?

Laurel: Oh him? I left him to do his business. Did you know transformers have to use it to?

Roxe: No I did not know that. Thank you very much sis. Well, looks like he's done. *points to Soundwave, who tries to walk out unseen.*

Laurel: SOUNDY! *Football tackles him to the ground. He never had a chance.*

Roxie: Oookay. Let's get this party started shall we? *Roxie held up her hand and a small stack of letters appears in it. Each has a name on the front.* Ok, let's start on top shall we? The first one says:

_**Hello Autobots and Decepticons, I'm ya' worst nightmare, Skellington girl**_

Jazz: I don't like the sound of that.__

_**Hosts can you send out animated Blitzwing**_

Blitzwing *glomps* YOU F***ing sweet

Roxie: Ok, let's bring out Blitzwing!

Blitzwing suddenly came crashing in, quickly shape shifting back to robot mode for he was in tank mode.

Blitzwing: Ice-_What iz going on here?_

Megatron: These humans have kidnapped us to use in their 'dare show'.

Blitzwing: Ice-_But Megatron, vhy did you not just kill the human fleshlingks?_

Roxie, Laurel: Fleshlingks_?_

Megatron: Because apparently they think I'm 'sexy' and that's good in their primitive world.

Roxie: *Rolls her eyes* *mutters* (I didn't say he was sexy…) Let's just get this over with. Skellington girl, I'll pop you in.

Laurel: wait, shouldn't we chibi-fy him? *she asks still holding onto Soundwaves' chest*

Roxie: oh snap your right.

Roxie clapped her hands and Blitzwing shrunk down to a humans' size. Before he could get over his shock Skellington girl appeared and glomps him.

Blitzwing: Angry-**Get off of me, fleshlingk!**

Skellington: Nope! :)

Roxie: *giggling* Ok, bye Skellington girl. We have a lot to do. *wave's goodbye then pops her out.*

Blitzwing: Random-AW! I WANTED TO HUG HER AND KEEP HER AND CALL HER FRANCES!

Everyone else: 8 O Frances?

Roxie: o…k. lets move on. *poofs Three Face out*

_**Megatron Dude you suck. I want you to tell everyone your worst fear and concur your fear**_

Sentinel same thing

Megatron, Sentinel: WHAT?

Optimus, Jazz: *Laughs!* Oh this'll be good. : )

Megatron: I will not tell you anything!

Sentinel: Me nether!

Roxie: tisk, tisk. To bad boys; the rules are you have to do the dares. So hurry up and tell us or do we have to force it out of you?

Megatron: You wouldn't dare.

Sentinel: I'm not telling anyone anything!

Roxie: *sighs then turns to her sister.* You want to do it or shall I?

Laurel: I want to! *Let's go of Soundy, who looks relived, but then changes her mind and drags him over too.* Come on Soundy! You have to be with us in 'The Safe Zone'.

Soundy: Safe Zone?

Roxie grabs Jazz's hand and Optimus and pulls them to the Safe Zone, which is pretty much the couch. Once her sister gets over there with them, she put up a blue shield with a hole in it. Laurel then sticks in her 'MEGAPHONE OF AWESOME EPICNESS' in the hole the spoke into it.

Laurel: *Sounding like Jackson in that one Hannah Montana episode with the baseball problem*** YOU WILL DO THE DARE! YOU WILL TELL US YOUR WORST FEARS AND YOU WILL TELL US NOW!**

Magtron and Sentinel freeze up, their eyes glowing pink.

Sentinel: I hate spiders-

Roxie, Optimus: No surprise there.

Sentinel: Snakes-

Jazz: so that's why he almost needed an oil change at that party.

Sentinel: and…

Laurel, Roxie, Jazz, Soundwave, Optimus: And…?

Sentinel: CLOWNS! I'm afraid of CLOWNS! *Cries like an over dramatic baby. Or weirdo.*

Roxie: 0.o Well that was weird. Just I just found a new torture idom! The Iron Weasel episode with those named things in them!

Laurel: so how do we get him to overcome his…fears and get him to zip it?

Roxie: *shrugs* As much as I love knowing his greatest fears, we should lock him in a room, tie him to a chair and force him to watch the episode I was talking about on repeat and then at the end drop spiders, snakes and clowns in there with him.

Laurel: : ) I like how you think, sister.

Sentinel: Wait! Nnnnnnooooooooo! *disappears into a room and the others hear his screams. And whines.*

Roxie: *Tears up.* I feel like I just sent my kid off to school for the first time.

Others: 0-o

Optimus: you really don't like him, do you?

Roxie: Nope. I hate how he acts at everybody and at you. Though I love what some writers on Fanfiction do to him. :) Like Sassbrat.

Optimus: good, I found another friend in the world. *he hugs Roxie as he smiles*

Roxie: *blushes* Aw, thanks. I'm glad I made your day, OP, but we still have to do Megatron.

Jazz: I wonder what it'll be.

Optimus: it's probably just me beating him again.

Laurel: *through MEGAPHONE OF AWESOME EPICNESS' **MEGATRON!**

Megatron: I'm most afraid of…

Roxie: not this again. Of what?

Megatron: of…of…

Laurel, Roxie, countless fans and show watchers: OF WHAT?

Megatron: Of…Gummybear songs!

…

Roxie, Laurel: What? You're afraid of gummybear snacks?

Megatron: no not the snacks, the green bear that is named Gummibär.

There is a pause, then.

Roxie, Laurel: AH HA HA HA! *laughs so hard the two fall onto the ground.*

Soundwave: inquiry, what is so funny?

Laurel: *still laughing* look…it…up!

The bots in the room other then Megatron who is now sitting in a corner start looking up the Gummibär songs and such. After a pause…

Optimus, Jazz, Soundwave: *Laughs really hard and soon hit the ground too.*

Megatron: *Blushing slightly.* It's not that funny.

Everyone else in the room: Yes it is!

Megatron: *growls* I'll get you for this! *he gets up and pulls out his sword.*

The other transformers in the room stopped laughing and Optimus took out his axe while Jazz stands in front of Roxie. Soundwave does to, but it's not by choice since Laurel grabs him and hugs his waist.

Laurel: oh Soungy! You will save me from the guy who can't take a joke!

Roxie: *blushes slightly* Thanks Jazz. But you doubt have to do that.

Jazz: you sure? Cause it looks like old Megs is ready to offline someone.

Roxie: *pats his arm* I'm sure. Remember what happened a few minutes ago? *she then move the mic on her head piece back to her mouth then spoke* Oh Megatron. Sorry to have to tell you this, but unless someone dares you to fight or my sister and I decide to let you, there will be no fighting aloud.

Megatron: WHAT!

Roxie: *nods her head* Yep. So why don't you go back to your little villains corner and sulk. Oh wait, better yet-

Roxie snapped her fingers and Megatron disappeared.

Roxie: I sent him to the basement. He won't come back until he's concurred his fear of Gummybär. The music is playing and you can hear it if you listen. Now, to move on. *Roxie pulls the note out of her pocket and continues reading*_****_

Jazz your awesome do you hate sentinel and how much

Jazz: Thanks a bunch cool cat! Well, I don't really hate 'im cause I have seen him do some nice things, even if they help him out in the end, but I don't like 'im ether. So I'm a few cubes away from hating 'im, I guess.

Roxie: Thanks Jazz. *glances over at her sister who is making Soundwave give her a piggy back ride* Oi.

_**Prowl why do you avoid bumblebee  
**_

Roxie: Well, we don't have Prowl here or Bumblebee, but I guess I can bring them in. *Poofs said bots in the room* Hi boys. Long story short we need you to answer some questions and dares then you can go on home. Ok?

Both bots nod when they see the other Autobots there who nod.

Prowl: alright, so what do we have to do?

Laurel: You have to tell us why you avoid BB. And we need the truth now. Weeee!

Prowl: *blinks then shrugs* well, it's mainly because he doesn't know when to be quiet or to hold still when he should.

Bumblebee: Hey! That's not true; I can do 'stillness'.

Prowl: Really? Prove it.

Roxie: Surprisingly, that can be down with Bees dare.

_**Bumblebee act like Prowl for a day and no act like a fool**_

Bee: Hey, no fair!

Roxie: sorry, but you have to do it Bee.

Prowl: :)

Bumblebee: But…I…aw fine. *Sits on the ground and sits in a Full Lotus and started to quietly meditate*

Roxie: Now, while he's doing that, let's check up on Sentinel Prime.

Roxie snaps her fingers and Sentinel hits the ground. He looks around for a second then stands up and brushes himself off.

Sentinel: That wasn't so bad.

Jazz: Then why could we hear you screaming?

Sentinel: You heard nothing of the sort!

Roxie, Laurel: Riiiigggghhhhtttt. Denial.

Sentinel: *snorts and folds his arms and looks away.*

Laurel: I'll bring in Megatron. *snaps her fingers and the leader of the D-cons fell in, lading on his feet.*

Megatron: huh, that wasn't so bad.

Roxie: Right, sure. *rolls eyes.* Well, that about covers it for today's show.

Bumblebee: Huh? Wait, what about me?

Roxie: the dare said you have to act like Prowl for a whole day. So by the time sis and I come back, youll be free.

Laurel: Aw! Do I have to go? I like Transformer piggyback rides. :3

Roxie: yes you do; we have to clean our room before movie night, remember?

Laurel: Oh yeah. *Gets off of Soundy.* bye Soundywave.

Jazz: *Gives Roxie a quick kiss when the others weren't looking* Bye bye, pretty one.

Roxie: *blushes tenfold.* Th-th-thanks Jazz *thoughts* [Yay! My first kiss!]

Roxie and Laurel wave to the bots then walked back to their corners, "Good bye everyone! Thanks for coming and see you all next time!" and then the two disappeared.

THE END


	3. Notice

Hello, this is Water Toa. I just figured I should let everyone that's waiting know some stuff about this story.

Number 1. Yes it's still going and hopefully will continue for a long time. (Or at least a lot of chapters) My sister and have just been A) Too busy, B) Interrupted, C) Mojo abandoned, and D) just plum forgot about this at times. But don't worry; we plan to at least have 5 chapters on here before calling it quits.

Number 2. To tell you the truth, the third chapter of this show would be up by now but I had a mishap with the one jump drive that had the chapter. I can't use it now so my sister and I have to rewrite it all.

And number 3. We realized that how we were going with the third chapter made it seem to long and stiff so now we will only be doing two reviews a chapter and just the reviews already here until we catch up. So don't worry everybody that already reviewed, we'll get to you soon.

Hmm, I think that's it. So to sum it up, the next chapter will be coming soon (I Think) and it will be awesome! (I Hope.)

WT


End file.
